In high pressure technology there are several known types of seal rings for conduit joints. Common to all of these is the fact that they are made of compact and non-compressible material like metal and metal alloys since other types of material will not be as strong as required in high pressure technology.
The disadvantage of using such conventional seal rings and gaskets, is the fact that the joints in the pipeline typically are exposed to thermal work in the material as well as mechanical stress forces resulting in a joint which after some time will start leaking. Furthermore, when using this kind of joints and gaskets it has so far not been possible to check the seal capacity of such conduit joints, especially not during assembly, without resorting to test methods which are both demanding and expensive. Another disadvantage of conventional types of gaskets is the fact that they provide flexibility in one direction only, which is insufficient in order to ensure proper seal capacity.
A purpose of the present invention is thus to provide a seal ring avoiding the aforementioned problems in connection with work in the material in the area around the conduit joints, whilst testing of the conduit joints in joined pipelines is enabled, the testing being carried out with full pressure in the pipeline.